The present invention relates to an annular sensor housing for tracking the motion of a rotatable shaft.
Housings for receiving sensors which can be used to track the rotation of shafts are known per se.
A sealing flange for sealing rotating machine parts is known from German Utility Model Patent No. DE-U-200 00 694. This sealing flange features a sensor which is secured using spring elements.
German Patent Application No. DE-A-199 22 215 describes a device which allows a sensor to be aligned in a housing.
European Patent Application No. EP-A-495,323 describes an annular fastening for a sensor.
A shaft sealing ring including a sensor is known from German Patent Application No. DE-A-1 97 40 348. In this context, it is a disadvantage that the positioning of the angle of the ring can be carried out only inaccurately. The figures indeed depict a sensor; however, no information on the type and positioning of a sensor housing is found in this document.
World Patent Application No. WO-A-00/67,038, European Patent Application No. EP-A-669,534, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,658 describe rolling-contact bearings which are provided with annular sensor housings. In the known designs, the sensor housings cannot be used to seal bores in machine parts, that is, they do not encircle the shaft on its circumference in a centered manner.
German Patent No. DE-C-41 20 023 describes a direct-current motor which features a sensor device outside the motor housing. This document does not disclose any annular sensor housing to be inserted in bores of machine parts either.